More than friends
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: Chad has strong feelings for Sonny but never gets up his guts to admit it. But when Chad's best friend Katie comes home from a long vacacion, Chad finds himself in love with more than one girl. Who will he choose? And was it the right choice? Before FFTF.
1. Falling for Sonny

**A/N: My dear readers, since I got like 10 reviews for the last chapter of Chad With A Broken Heart, I decided to write this quickly. This is the 'new story' I was talking about. And about the name of Chad's best friend; It was no one who picked the same name (or actually Maria came up twice), so I decided to just pick Katie. I thought about calling her Chelsea but Katie sounded more naturally in my own head. **

**And I don't know about you, but in my head Katie is perfect. **

**Disclaimer: 1 d0 n0t pwn 50nny w1th 4 ch4nce. **

**I suck at leet speek. **

**I do not own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I looked at Sonny. My beautiful Sonshine. Why am I looking at her you ask? I have absolutely _no _idea. I have noticed that I do that a lot lately. I just like to look at her when she laughs, when she pulls her shiny and beautiful hair out of her eyes, when she eats and when she smiles. She just cheers me up, that's all. It's not that I like her or anything.

Today I was down emotionally. I missed my best friend Katie more than you could imagine. She had been gone for about 3 months because her father thought they needed to 'spread their horizons and travel around the world'. I think Katie is my only real friend. We have always been together, and she has never let me down. It has never been anything between us other than friendship, and that's how I like it.

I looked sad at my food. The cafeteria lady had given me lobster, Katie's favorite food. Great, another thing to remind me of her. I turned my glance over at the _So Random_ table. Correction – I turned my glance over at little miss Sonshine again. I smiled when she started to laugh over something Zora said.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at her, but I think it was a long time. Longer than you normally stare at your enemy. Tawni noticed it and poked Sonny and pointed at me. Sonny looked at me and I smiled a small smile to her which she mirrored. After that she had a weird expression on her face. She stood up and started to walk over at my table.

"Hey Chad," she said, smiling a worried smile at me.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Good." I lied. It was not good. Katie was my best friend, and the only girl who didn't fall in love with me. Other than Sonny that is. I missed the feeling of having someone you could say everything to without having to feel like a looser. Although my day was a little better knowing that Sonny came over to my table just to talk to me.

"Chad, are you sure you're telling the truth now? Because from where I sat it looked like you were upset about something." How is it that she can read me like a book?

"I – it's nothing."

"Chad, I can see it in your eyes. It's something. Come on, you can tell me?" Why did she make this big deal out of it? Normally nobody cares when I'm upset. I'm not used to this behavior. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I got my voice back.

"It's just-" I started. She nodded as to say 'go on'. "I miss Katie." I thought I saw a flash of jealously in her face when I said Katie's name, but I'm sure I just imagined it.

"I know it's none of my business, but who is Katie?"

"My best friend. She has been on a trip with her family for three months."

"Oh. I'm sorry Chad." I smiled weakly at her.

"It's okay."

Suddenly it seemed like Sonny had something extremely interesting on her fingernail, because she used a long time looking at it. It looked like she had an inner fight about whether or not she should say something. It seems like the 'yes' won, because suddenly she said:

"You don't have many friends, do you Chad?" I was shocked of the question. I pretended I had a lot friends and I though everyone believed it. How could this girl have seen the thing I thought no one could see?

"Yes I do!" I heard myself say. "I get invited to every party in Hollywood, everybody wants to know me and I have almost a million fans on my Flitter!" I knew how pathetic that sounded. Even I could hear it.

"I mean real friends, Chad. Those are your fans. There's a difference." I knew she was right. They all just liked me because I was famous. And even my cast just 'liked' me because I could fire them when I wanted to.

"Just her." I admitted quietly. Sonny looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"I'm your friend Chad. Trust me when I say this – I am not a crazy fan girl. I couldn't care less about how good of an actor you are. I know the real you. And the real you is an annoying jerk with a big ego. But he is also a sweet guy sometimes."

"Really? You consider me as a friend after everything I have done to you?"

"You mean save me from humiliation, go on a fake date with me to make some guy jealous, dance with me at my prom and help me break up Bitterman and Marshall?" Sonny smiled. "Yes, I do consider you as a friend after that. Or maybe a frenemy."

"Frenemy?"

"Yes, a guy who is your friend and your enemy." Sonny winced at me. I just smiled at her.

She doesn't know how much that meant to me, but my happiness disappeared for a second when I thought about her words.

_Friend. _

That was all she was ever going to consider me as. Why am I feeling this way about that? Sonny is a great friend, I'm sure about that. I want to be her friend.

_Friend._

Why am I hearing the same word over and over in my head? And why am I feeling sad about it?

_Friend. _

Sonny smiled widely at me.

"Do you want to join our table?" I thought about it for a second. Would I like to join my _friend _and her cast to lunch? I looked down at the table, and when I looked up again I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sonny Munroe, my beautiful Sonshine, had become even more beautiful. The sign hit me like a ton of brick. She was stupid beautiful for heaven's sake! And in that precisely second, I knew I couldn't be just friends with her.

"No thanks, I'm almost done." Sonny looked confused at my full basin.

"I'm not very hungry," I lied to her, answering her unspoken question. Sonny shrugged and went back to her friends at her table.

As I saw after her when she walked I only had one thought in my head.

_I have fallen for Sonny Munroe.

* * *

_**A/N: Soo.. How bad was it? You hate it don't you? sigh. Anywaay...**

**This chapter was not like the summary, I know that. But I think in next chapter it'll be more like it should be. Like maybe someone comes home from vacation? The story kinda starts in next chapter if you know what I mean. So if you want to know what happens next, you just have to review!**

**No reviews = no new chapter. Just so that's cleared up. I'll write the chapter once I feel that I have enough feedback. There's no point in writing if no one reads you story, right? AND! If you make one of my stories as 'your favorite' can you please review too? Because it was really annoying when I wrote Robot Unicorn Attack and like 6 people reviewed and a lot of people put it as their favorites. **

**Sorry, I know I'm annoying. So bye! And remember to review!  
**


	2. Katie's arrival

**A/N: Sorry if I used a long time to update this! I have just been so busy with cleaning the house and stuff. It's christmas soon! Anyway... I noticed some people wanted a sequal to 'Chad with a broke heart'. I just wondered what you other guys think of it? I personally hate to read stories when Sonny and Chad are togheter, but that's just my opinion. I'll see what you other guys think. So review if you wish for the sequal or if you don't want me to do it. **

**Shoutout to: channyseason2**

**Smiles**

**DemiSamLover20**

**CHANNY LUVER (twice)**

**Demifan8**

**unGRACEful**

**Thank you all for reviewing, or even for reading the story. You are what keeps me going! Anyway, back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I sighed as I walked towards Mackenzie Falls. Not even _two days _had been over before he tried to ruin the 'friendship' we had. I had considered him as a friend for a long time but hadn't told him before yesterday.

So today he had to be so _childish _that he actually placed a fake snake in Tawni and I's dressing room. Like that would've scared me. The problem is that it scared Tawni, and she screamed from the top of her lungs, so now my ears hurts.

I wasn't _completely_ sure that it was him who had done it, but it seemed like a thing he could do. You may wonder why he was doing it when he had just realized we were friends? My conclusion – he is afraid to let people in.

I took a deep breath and opened the door that led to his set. I felt very out of space when I entered because _everyone _was wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform. And I mean _everyone,_not only the actors but the director and the cameramen. It was pretty weird.

Needless to say it was hard to find Chad. But when I got him in sign, I formed my hands to fists and went over to him. I coughed to get his attention while he read through his script. He didn't react so I had only one thing to do.

"CHAD!" I yelled right in his ear. She screamed and I grinned. _Payback. _

"Sonny! Don't ever do something like that again!"

"Sorry but I had to. I owned you some payback from the snake thing."

"Yeah, I bet you were _terrified," _he started before he realized what he'd just said. "I mean – snake thing? I have NO idea what you're talking about Sonny!" He was such a bad liar.

"Chad, come on, I know it was you!" Chad was about to protest but I interrupted him. "Do you know how much you scared Tawni? My ears may not work again! They're totally destroyed!" Ok, I know I was overreacting but that's how I roll.

"So you're saying you weren't scared at all?" he seemed disappointed.

"Do you really thing I am afraid of snakes?"

"Ummh… yeah?"

"Well, I am not."

"Fine," he started. I admit that I had to smile a little when he started our old routine. As much as I deny it, I actually enjoy having these fights with him. It gives me the hope that maybe, just maybe, he likes me back. Wait – back? I don't even like him? I mean – I do? What? Do I_? Oh, great, now am I confusing myself. _

"Fine," I replied.

"Good,"

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"haha, you got the girl part!" I laughed at my inside joke. And surprisingly he joined in with his laugh. I looked into his blue eyes. There was something different in them this time. For the first time I saw him laugh. You could really see in his eyes that he was happy. _He was happy and was laughing over something I said._

After a while we stopped to laugh and just took in our breath. I was kinda glad Chad had laid the snake in my dressing room, or else I wouldn't have had an excuse to some over. I caught Chad looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean with what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked like he would have done anything to get away from the question. He opened and closed his mouth many times, and at the time I was sure he was going to say something, a voice interrupted.

"Oh Chaddy? Guess who's here?" A girl with light-brown, almost blond, hair shouted. I looked at her. She was beautiful, I'll give her that. Her hair was long, but not too long. It was long enough to reach her stomach, but that was it. She had a greenish color on her eyes. She was a little bit tall, but lower than Chad.

The girl reached her arms out as in a hug at the same time as she posed **(think of the way London from Suite Life always poses)**. She had a huge, friendly smile on her lips which was sent to Chad. I looked at Chad to see his reaction, to see if he knew this girl. His face was covered with a huge smile and surprise. But it was not only the surprise of seeing the girl, it was something different too, something I couldn't understand.

"Katie!" he shouted back at her and started to run towards her with open arms. She placed her arms over his shoulders and he placed his around her waist. The hugged for a long time, like two minutes or something. I felt unwanted so I turned around to walk out.

I almost hoped that Chad would stop me, but he didn't. I could understand why. If this was Katie as in 'his best friend Katie', he hadn't seen her in three months. Of course he wanted to spend time with her. I took a last look at the couple before I closed the door on my way out. I couldn't help but feeling a little sad of the sign. 

Chad was hugging another girl.

_

* * *

_

Chad's POV

I recognized the voice before I turned around to reveal my best friend. When I saw her I was shocked. _Was she really this beautiful the last time I saw her? _

I ran towards her to hug her, and forgot all about Sonny. I couldn't believe she was back! I thought she was going to be away for at least a month longer! I hugged Katie for a long time. She had her arms around my neck, and I could smell her. She smelled so good.

I was a little bit confused. The feeling I got when I saw, hugged and smelled her was the same feeling I got when I saw Sonny. Well almost. I'm guessing I was just so happy to see her after such a long time that it felt like a crush. I mean – Katie is like my sister. You don't get a crush on your sister, right?

When we broke free we just stood there and smiled at each other. Suddenly Katie started to giggle, which I did too. _Katie has a really cute laughter _I thought.

"When did you got home?" Her house was right beside ours, so I knew she wasn't home this morning.

"Let me see…" she looked at her watch. "About ten minutes ago."

"Awesome!" I said before I got an idea. "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? You know, like we used to do?" Katie and I always had sleepovers before she left on her vacation. Our parents though it was ok since we had known each other since we were born, plus that my parents knew hers. Our families are like best friends.

"Yeah, totally!" Katie's face lit up. "I just have to ask the old people, but I'm sure it's OK!" She took out her phone and called her parents. After a few minutes she hang up.

"Mom said yes! Oh my god, this is going to be so cool!"

"I have really missed you, Katie." I said completely out of the blue. She looked surprised.

"Awww, I have missed you too Chad!" She wrapped her arms around me again. "When are you done tonight?"

"I don't know. About 8 o' clock I think." Katie looked at her watch again.

"That's in an hour. Should I just head home to unpack and pack new things for tonight?"

"yeah, that's ok." Katie smiled a goodbye and turned around to go home.

"Buy a lot of snacks, Katie!" She just waved at me and ran out. The last thought I had in my mind when I looked at her was '_I can't wait to see her in a PJ'.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it. The chapter sucks. But that's just my opinion. I have noticed that when I hate a story I write it usually gets good feedback, so hopefully this is a good thing. I actually planned to make this chapter longer, but I think the rest has to wait until next chapter, or else it would have just been crappy. **

**Bye for now, and remember to review! 0 reviews = 0 new chapter.  
**


	3. The sleepover

**A/N: Sorry I used a long time to update this! It was just that I had to clean the whole house before Christmas and that stuff. You understand right? And FYI I got a SIGNED book from Darren Shan! Well not from Darren Shan, but he wrote the book. And signed it. Yes, I know that probably none of you care but I'm a Darren Shan geek. You just gotta love him, right? **

**Shoutout to: DannySamLover20 (I miss-spelled the name wrong last time, sorry about that)**

**Channylover26**

**LoLChanny819 (twice)**

**PeaceOutSuckahs142**

**CHANNY LOVER (twice)**

**i wanna die in a hole**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Love y'all! **

**Sorry if anyone hates this chapter. I have to remind you: This IS a Channy story although this chapter only have a little. And I'm going to change the rating to a T because I'm peranoid. It is nothing bad really. Maybe it actually is a K plus, but (as I said) I am paranoid.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance OR Peter Pan

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Katie?" I was just done at work and had called her. "I'm done now, so I'll be home in like ten minutes."

"Ok, can I just wait in your room?"

"Yeah, and mom and dad know you're home so you can just go straight in." Katie never knocks when she comes over because my house is almost like her house number two.

I hung up and drove home.

-.-

"Who wants cookies?" my mom said in a baby voice.

"Mom!" I yelled, dragging the 'o'. "We're not ten years anymore."

"Well, I can be ten years old for ten minutes if that means I can have a cookie!" Katie grabbed one from the plate my mom brought to my room. We were still in our regular clothes, unpacking Katie's stuff. I think my mom wish Katie was her daughter. She is always very nice to her, and it goes on my nerves.

"Take as much as you want, Sweetie, there's plenty more downstairs!" My mom's smile grew bigger. That was one of the things I loved about my mom. She always smiles, and somehow always manages to smile larger.

"Well, I don't want anything to go to waste!" Katie grabbed lots of cookies and took them over to my bed. "You can just leave the plate, Mrs. Cooper." I had to laugh. Katie has a good appetite. She started to eat the cookies, and my mom left my room.

"HEY! You're making my bed become a giant cookie!" I said, referring to the crushed cookies that covered my bed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me see," I said, faking thinking. "THIS!" I jumped on her and made her fall backwards on the bed. She laughed and grabbed a pillow.

"Help!" She shouted while hitting me with the pillow. "I'm being raped by a looser!"

"Raped? Really, Katie, really?" We both started laughing and had a pillow fight. I missed these pillow fights with her. We always had fun doing it, but this time it was something different. Sure, we had fun, but it was like I didn't dare to hit her hard. It was almost like I was flirting with her. After a while Katie stopped hitting me. I looked confused at her.

"Why are you not hitting me as hard as you can?" Katie looked angry. I wasn't sure why I didn't do it. I just felt like she wouldn't like me if I hurt her. And I couldn't live if she hated me. I just couldn't. In a flash I saw me, ten years from now with my future wife, like I had done so many times imagining Sonny there. But instead of a Sonny, I saw a girl I had known my entire life being there.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about Katie that way. How come this happen? I had just admitted that I liked Sonny. _I like Sonny. _When I thought about Sonny I got a goofy grin on my face. She sure was beautiful. I woke up from my daydream when something hit me.

"CHAD?" Katie yelled at me, faking being angry.

"Huh?"

"I asked you something."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked you why you didn't hit me as hard as you could." I had to think about what to answer.

"Er, because you… are a girl." I mentally slapped myself because of my bad excuse.

"You jerk!" Katie shouted and jumped at me, but I knew she was just kidding. I fell backwards on the bed with her sitting on me. You know, _with one leg on each side of my body?_ I had to focus not to put me in a position that would have been awkward for the both of us. _Damn my hormones. _

"Say – that – women – are – better – than – men!" Katie said, each word she said was underlined by a hit. I laughed. This was my old Katie.

"NEVER!" She joined me with her laughter, but continued hitting me.

"say i-ow." I made a movement that got her to lose her balance, so she fell upon me, with her arms on each side of my head. Her face was almost just an inch from my face, and as I stared into her eyes I got this feeling. I just _had _to kiss her. Her lips were so tempting. The urge to kiss her was almost as strong as the urge I felt when I looked at Sonny. But Sonny and I could never be together because of our shows.

Katie didn't move away, just laid there facing me. My thoughts started to drift to the future again. Chad and Katie. Katie and Chad. We would have been the perfect couple. I saw myself sitting on a couch with my arm around Katie, while we looked at our two children.

I looked into her eyes. They had a dreamy look in them, kinda the way Sonny does when she gets lost in my eyes. _Sonny. _This is wrong. I like Sonny, I can't like Katie.

"Should we watch a movie or something, Katie?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She got off of me, looking kind of embarrassed. She turned her back to me and I thought she was mad at me or something for ruining the moment. I was about to say something when she turned to face me with a big smile on her mouth.

"Have you seen Peter Pan? The one with real humans you know?"

-.-

We were in our PJ, lying in my king-size bed. Katie lay beside me, and I had my arm around her. Just like old times. I have to admit though, that it felt different this time. The feeling of her body snuggling into mine really got me to feel happy. She rested her head on my chest and her left hand was over my stomach.

_Peter watched the happy family. The girl he could never get laughed along with the rest of them. She had to grow up. He was about to leave them for the last time when Wendy came over to the window. _

"_Peter!" He turned around. "You won't forget me, will you?"_

"_Me? Forget? Never." They stood there in awkward silence until Peter waved. He was almost out of hearing-distance when Wendy asked him something. _

"_Will you come back?"_

"_To hear stories. About me!" Wendy laughed a little over him. He turned around and flew away to Neverland. _

"_But I was never to see Peter Pan again," the narrator said. "Now I tell his story to my children, and they will tell it to their children and so it will go on. For all children grow up. Except one."_

The movie ended. I had to admit it was pretty cute, but it was a girl movie. I think Katie liked it more than I did, because she was almost to tears.

"Wasn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she asked, referring to the movie. I could think of two things that were cuter than the movie, and one of them was lying in my bed. I changed my position so I was facing her sideways.

"Almost," I brought my hand to her cheek and rubbed it, drying one of her tears. She smiled at me and snuggled closer to me. She brought her left hand to my neck. And before I knew what happened I leaned forward and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. It only lasted for two seconds, but it gave me a feeling of electric.

When I pulled away she looked confused and happy. She smiled once more and leaned over to kiss me again, this time a longer and filled with passion. We kissed and kissed, time wasn't there. It was just Katie and me in this bed.

She brought her left leg up to my right hip and I could change my position again, so that I was lying almost over her. We continued the kissing, and when we broke free for air we kissed again. This was actually my first kiss _that meant something. _I had never kissed a girl I actually liked. I had no idea it would be this good.

At one point I was actually lying upon her properly, with one of her legs on each side of me, like when we had the pillow fight, only this time she was under me. I tried to hold it in, but in the end the moan slipped out of my mouth. She let out a moan herself and brought her hands around my waist. _Wait, isn't the guy supposed to do that?_ Suddenly I heard steps from the stairs and broke away.

"Someone is coming." I whispered.

"Why do you care? Are you ashamed of kissing me?

"No. But do you really think our parents will allow you to sleep here if they found us kissing in the bed, in only our PJs?"

"Good thinking."

We stopped talking when the steps came closer. Suddenly the door opened and my dad's face poked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," my dad said. "We just heard some… noises. I just wanted to check."

"No, that was just the movie, dad." My dad looked disbelieving at the TV.

"The movie just finished."

"Oh," Dad seemed to believe me. "Sorry to bother you, continue with what you were doing."

When my dad closed the door I looked at Katie. Suddenly we both started to giggle hysterically. I could only imagine what would have happened if my dad found us in _that _position. When we were done laughing, we just smiled at each other. But then Katie got a sad look on her face and sat down at the bed.

"What?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Chad, you're cheating on your girlfriend with me." _What? I have a girlfriend?_

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Sonny Munroe. I read in a magazine that you two are dating." _Sonny. _How could I forget about her? We weren't dating, but it felt like cheating when I kissed Katie the day after I admitted to myself that I liked Sonny. But we didn't date, and never would because of our shows. Besides she doesn't like me. I am just lucky to have crush on Katie too.

"Katie, we aren't dating. I have been single for like two months."

"Really?" Katie's face lit up by this information. I think _maybe _she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did. Maybe I should just give Sonny up and concentrate on the girl in front of me.

"That is until now. If you say yes." Katie looked like she didn't know what to say so I continued. "Katie, I like you a lot. You are pretty, kind, have a great sense of humor and you are a great kisser. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I – Yes." Her whole face was covered with a huge smile, and it was so cute that I had to smile too. She embraced me with a hug that sent me backward to the bed (again) and she sat upon me.

"If you continue doing that I will soon be in a position that will be extremely embarrassing for the both of us." She just laughed at me.

I couldn't believe she was mine. But I had to admit; when I looked at her I couldn't help but feel a little sad because she wasn't Sonny. But what's the point of pushing a girl you like away, when the other one never will like you back?

_It sure would be hard to get over Sonny Munroe, even if I had this beautiful girlfriend by my side.

* * *

_**A/N: Please don't hate me! You can hate the chapter, or even the story, but you can't hate the author! Haha, you got served! **

**Remember; This is a CHANNY story even if it's a... Chatie(?) story at this point. Or even a Chatienny story? I have NO idea what to call it. But the most important thing you have to remember is to REVIEW! 0 Reviews = 0 new chapter. Oh, how I love having power!**

** See yah later.**

**- Emily  
**


	4. Jealousy and second thoughts

**A/N: It seems that everyone hated last chapter, seeing that I only got three reviews, and one of them were for chapter 1. But I told you the story is a _CHANNY story. _You just have to wait for it to happen. **

**Shoutout to: MiiMyselfandTime**

**prina lov1**

**Channylover26**

**Wow, it sure was many people who reviewed this time ;( ANGRYYYY! Why won't you review? Why bother to read if you're not planing to review? nah, just kidding. But I have a point, though! just think about your own stories; wouldn't you like to get reviews? SO REVIEW YOURSELF! **

**Just incase someone is insane and think that I am mad at you, I am not :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance OR facebook.

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Chad's got a girlfriend. He just changed his status on facebook to 'in a relationship'. Just one day after _she _came home they became together. At least I thought it was her he was in a relationship with. _Katie. _That girl makes me sick.

My eyes started to tear up but I was not willing to let any tears escape from my eyes. It was not worth it. Besides, I couldn't just suddenly start to cry in the cafeteria with my whole cast sitting at my table. Sure, my laptop would cover my eyes a little, but what about when I had to remove it?

Chad has dated… I don't know, maybe 90 percent of the girls in the studio? And the relationships never lasted more than a couple days. Why do I feel like it is different this time? Maybe it's because she is his _best friend. _He won't break her heart.

I closed my laptop and played with my food. I really didn't want to eat right now. It was like my hunger just disappeared when I read about his relationship.

"Sonny, what's up?" Tawni asked. She obviously noticed something was wrong. But I will not tell her. Never ever.

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? Everything is just… perfect."

"Boy troubles?" She knew me too well.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Emh, because a _certain boy _just changed his status to 'in a relationship'." I was afraid that Nico, Grady and Zora were listening to the conversation, but they were already done eating and was on their way out of the cafeteria.

"Chad has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded. "Well then I guess you don't care that he just came through the door with his girlfriend."

I turned around to see the couple, holding hands and smiling. I couldn't do anything but stare at them. My heart fell to pieces when I looked at Chad's face. This was not like the other girls he had dated. This was real. He really liked her.

Chad noticed me staring at him, smiled and dragged Katie over to our table. _Great, now I have to face him and the ugly girl. That's right, she's UGLY! She's U.G.L.Y! How can Chad even look at her? She makes me sick._

"Hey, Sonny," Chad and Katie sat down in front of me. "You never got to meet Katie yesterday." I avoided his gaze. "Katie, this is Sonny Munroe."

"I know!" Katie said in excitement. "I'm Katherine Collins, and I'm your biggest fan! Wait, don't call me Katherine. Call me Katie." She reached out to shake my hand. What else could I do than shake it? If I didn't Chad would be mad at me.

"So you're Chad's _girlfriend, _right?" Even I could hear how sad my voice sounded. Chad stared at me with a weird expression on his face.

"How do you know?"

"Facebook," I simply said.

"Sonny, is everything alright?" Chad asked. Why does he care? _I _am not his girlfriend. Why would he care about me?

"Yeah, everything is brilliant." I lied again. "I – have to go." And with that I got up, grabbed my laptop and ran out of there, quickly followed by Tawni. I couldn't stand to be with Chad when he was with _her. _

Chad's POV

Katie and I were left alone with the table confused. Why did Sonny run away? Could it be that she was jealous? When the thought went through my mind I felt my heart start to speed faster. _Maybe she likes me?_

But if she did, it wouldn't matter. I had a girlfriend. I wouldn't lose Katie for anything in the world. But my head and heart told me that I was willing to lose her for one thing. And that thing was Sonny Munroe. It was a horrible thing to think, but it was the truth. I had feelings for Katie, but Sonny… That was a whole other story. I liked her much, much more than you can imagine. But I am pretty sure she doesn't like me.

I felt something on my hand, and looked up to see Katie smile at me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I was just a bit taken back. Usually Sonny is much more happy."

"Yeah, I noticed it too!"

"I wonder what was up with her."

"She was probably in one of her moods. You know us girls." Katie just laughed it away. Why is she acting like this? Normally Katie would have wanted to find out why she was sad and comforted her.

"Sure." We left it there in an awkward silence, broken by Katie after a while.

"Oh, Chad, don't you worry about that now!" I noticed Katie putting on her 'flirty face'. I knew what she was going to say next. "Maybe a kiss will make it better?" I smiled at her, knowing that I couldn't say no. I was attracted to her after all.

"Maybe."

And she leaned over to kiss me, like the night before, after breakfast, before we got into my car and when we got out of my car. But something was different this time. I felt absolutely _nothing_. No spark, nothing. _Maybe if I make the kiss last longer the spark will return?_

But as long as I kissed her, the sparks were gone. They just wouldn't show up. All I could think off when we kissed was about Sonny. I thought about how wonderful it would have been to kiss _her _instead of Katie.

When we broke free Katie wrapped her arms around my neck again. I could tell that she hadn't noticed anything different. She thought I still liked her. If it had been anyone else, I would have broke up with them right then. But this was _Katie. _If I broke up with her I would lose her as a best friend.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

**A/N: ****Chad having second thoughts? Did you see that coming? Of course you did ;) I weren't really planning to make him lose his feelings so quickly, but I figured it was for the best. **

**Did you like the chapter? I personally think it is really bad. So review to tell me what you thought about it or else I'm going to have a writer's block, and that's really bad. **

**0 reviews = 0 new chapter.  
**


	5. The breakup

**A/N: I am so sorry that I used forever to put this chapter up! My excuse is that I became addicted to Robot Unicorn Attack again... Hope I am forgiven?**

**Shoutout to: MiiMyselfandTime**

**Skitz4Skittles**

**Channylover26**

**LOLChanny819 (twice)**

**Deedee**

**Thanks to those who bothered to review ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I have been in a relationship with Katie for three weeks, and she's _killing me. _I never thought she could be this annoying. Everything has changed in the three weeks we have been together. It is nothing like when we were just friends.

Before we could joke around with each other, call each other names and say things straight to each other. But if I tell her now that 'her hair looks weird' or something like that she starts to cry. I can't tell her anything anymore!

I don't dare to do anything in fear I might hurt her feelings. And all she wants to do is to kiss me, hold hands with me or hug me. If I just want to be alone she becomes offended. She has to control everything I do. I am so sick of it!

And I think she is starting to be sick of me to. Lately she has been so angry at me. I don't know what to do anymore. This is nothing like having a best friend. All I have is a girlfriend who I can't say a thing to.

And Sonny won't talk to me anymore. I have no idea why, but she won't. I miss her a lot. She is the one I think about every time Katie kisses me.

I try to develop feelings for Katie. I really try. I care about her, and I don't want her to get hurt. But does that mean I have to be the one who gets hurt?

-.-

"Chad, do you have to watch TV?" Katie asked. "Sweetie, don't forget that I am here."

"Sorry, Katie."

"It's Ok, Chaddykins. Hey, So Random starts now!" She changed the channel. _Of course it's OK to watch TV if _she_ wants to watch._

But I really didn't bother to argue. At least we were going to watch So Random, where _she _is on. My beautiful Sonshine. My thoughts drifted away to Sonny for a while, until the So Random music started to play. There she was.

"Wow, Sonny is beautiful." I didn't realize I had said it loud.

"What did you say?" The voice sounded hurt. _Shit. _

"I said nothing."

"You said that Sonny was beautiful. Do you think so?"

"Well… yes, no, maybe." Katie turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Do you think she is more beautiful than me?" I didn't know what to answer. I didn't want to hurt Katie, but I couldn't lie to her. I used too long to answer, and Katie's eyes were filled with anger.

"I'm out of here!" she said angry and headed over to the door. I had to stop her.

"Katie, wait!" She turned around, waiting for me to apologize and beg for forgiveness. I didn't know what to say. She was overreacting.

"What?"

"Katie, I _do _think you are beautiful, it's just that –"

"You think _she _is more beautiful than me." I knew she was right. But I couldn't tell her that. Why does she have to react so much about this? I am _with _her, aren't I? What does she has to complain about?

"That's what I thought." She whispered.

"Katie, I think you are overreacting."

"OVERREACTING? You are my _boyfriend, _and you think Sonny Munroe is more beautiful than me! I have every right to be mad!"

"For your _information_, I never told you that I thought she was prettier than you! You just assumed it!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think when you don't want to answer me when I ask you if you think she is prettier than me?" Our voices were nearly at screaming point.

"I don't know! You know that you're not the only pretty girl in the world, right?"

"But you're my _boyfriend! _You're supposed to think that I am prettier than everyone else!"

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!" I screamed. She looked taken back by this. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU! THE ONLY REASON I AM STILL WITH YOU IS BECAUSE YOU _WERE _MY BEST FRIEND! BUT NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT! Her mouth started to shiver, but I just ignored it. I was finally letting my feelings out.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"I HAVE ABSOULUTELY NO IDEA!" When I said this, she looked down to the ground and I saw tears come out of her eyes.

"So all those things you said," she whispered so low that I could barely hear her. "They were j-just m-meaningless words?" My anger fell immediately. I really had hurt her.

"No, Katie I –"

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" And with that she left. I couldn't get myself to go after her. How could I be this cruel? She didn't have to hear all that. I should have explained it to her before. If I had, we could still have been friends. But now we could never be even that.

Luckily my parents were out so they didn't hear out fight. I threw myself on my bed.

I felt a hot feeling in my eyes. Oh no. I tried to hold the tears in as I realized that I didn't lose my girlfriend. I lost my best friend. Suddenly I started to sob uncontrollably and the tears poured down my face. I brought my legs up my chest and covered my face with my hands.

For a while all I could hear was the sound of my own crying, but suddenly I heard a door shut. My parents were home.

"Son?" My dad shouted. "We're home!" I couldn't answer, so I ignored them and just continued to cry in my own hands. I heard my parents talking to each other and steps coming up the stairs. I tried to stop the sobbing so they wouldn't hear me but it was impossible. The pain over losing her was just too much to handle.

"Chad? Are you home?" This time it was my mom who talked.

"I'll go check in his room," my dad said before opening my door. I didn't look up, just sat there. I heard a gasp coming out of his mouth when he saw me. He rushed over to me.

"Chad, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I just shook my head to the questions. My dad wrapped him arms around me. I bet this was the biggest shock for him. I hadn't cried in… forever.

I buried my head into his chest and he rubbed my back. I heard my mom come in, but I think my dad told her to wait outside because soon her footsteps disappeared.

We sat like this for a long time, and my dad held around me until my sobbing stopped. I have never before noticed how… _good _it felt to have my dad's arm around me. I felt safe in his arms. Nothing could hurt me anymore. I hadn't noticed how tired you become when you cry either.

My eyes started to feel heavier and heavier, and after a couple of minutes I fell asleep in the arms of my father.

-.-

_I was walking on sand. I could feel this because I had nothing on my feet. As soon as I realized this I stopped to walk. In front of me was a girl with brown hair, and when I stopped the girl stopped and turned around. _

"_Chad?" Sonny said. "Are you coming?"_

_I started to get confused. First of all; where did this sand some from? Second; why is Sonny talking to me? She has refused to have anything to do with me since I started seeing Katie. I sped up and stood beside her._

"_Sonny?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where are we?"_

"_Only you know." Ok, that was not creepy at all. "Where do you think we are?"_

"_Er, this looks like a beach, so…" Suddenly I could smell the ocean. It was like it came to form when I said it out loud. In the water was a girl. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her. _

"_Chad!" the girl in the ocean shouted. The second she opened her mouth I knew who she was. It was Katie. "Why are you with her? I am your girlfriend."_

"_We broke up, remember?" I shouted back. I started to feel anger towards her. After we fought I could only feel sadness, but all I could feel now was anger. _

"_But Chad, you need me."_

"_Why would he need you?" Sonny shouted at her. "He has me. He always had me."_

"_What do you mean about that?" I turned my attention to Sonny._

"_I have always liked you Chad. More than you can imagine. But then that _witch _came and you forgot all about me." Her words really got to me. How could I have spent three weeks with Katie when the love of my life was right in front of me?_

"_You like me?" I could hear week screams from the ocean but I ignored it. _

"_I really do."_

"_I like you too."_

"_Then you know what you have to do right?" I had absolutely no idea, so Sonny continued. "You have to forget about her. Never talk to her again. Hate her, Chad. HATE HER!"_

_I felt immediately anger towards Katie that I never before had experienced. It was beyond anger. It was hate, pure hate. She was the reason why I was unhappy. _

"_I already do." I said loud so Katie could hear me over her screams. _

"_NO!" She shouted and fell in the water. I guess she died. She was dead to me. _

"_Good." Sonny said.

* * *

_

My eyes opened. I was lying in my bed with all my clothes on. My dad must have placed me like this after I fell asleep. I looked over at my clock. It was 04.02 in the morning.

So it was all a dream. Sonny never actually did tell me that she liked me, and Katie never died. As soon as this thought stroke my head I fell asleep again, this time with no dreams. And when I woke up again, all I could remember from the dream was the hate.

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, officially hate Katherine Collins.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I KNOW it was bad, but when I get writers block that's what you get. And besides I am not very happy about this story. I feel like I am wasting my time writing it when I don't get as much feedback as I'd like... So that's why I have made a decision; **

**This story will not be updated until I get 35 reviews. I have currently 24 so I miss 11. I'm sorry, but it is no point in writing a story if no one likes it. And just so you know it; you can review more than once if you like. **

**Well bye, and I'll see you again when I have 35 reviews!  
**


	6. Anger and sadness

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't been updating for like a week, but I have just been so busy! I have started on school again, I have handball practise every day except for the weekends, and we have a lot of tests coming up. Plus I have been kinda depressed lately. My best friend is ditching me to be with someone "cooler" than me. **

**And I feel extra bad when I think about that I promised to update when I had 35 reviews... But yeah. **

**Shoutout to: LoLChanny819**

**please update**

**zarachannylover101 (three times)  
**

**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**

**PeaceOutSuckahs142**

**TheirDiamonds**

**Channylover26**

**MiiMyselfandTime (twice)**

**butterfli**

**9 different reviewers! Thanks guys! You don't know how much this means to me!**

**And I have something important to say; I love LoLChanny819. She is the most awesome person in the world, and she has been with me for a long time, all the way from 'Chad with a broken heart'to 'More than friends'. she actually takes time to PM me, which I think is awesome. And she writes the best stories in the world! I am serious! She writes perfectly, describe everything perfectly and put her sentences perfectly. So check her profile RIGHT NOW and remember to review her stories (but you can... you know- read this story first and review it before you review hers). I actually see her as my best friend here at FF, although she probably don't think that of me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I am sick and tired of acting this way. It is just stupid of me to avoid Chad _just _because he has a girlfriend, right? Plus, I told him I was his friend. So therefore I'm going to talk to him today.

When I see him.

If I see him.

"Sonny, are you coming?" Tawni asked. My cast was going out for pizza, but I had to stay at the studio to do some of my homework. It really sucks to be the worst student in your class, especially when you also are the student with a mother who care a _little _too much about your grades.

"No, I'll just eat something from the cafeteria, just go without me."

"Key, it's your loss!" and with that she walked out of the dressing room. _Finally alone!_ She had been bothering me all day about her makeup and her new outfit. Don't get me wrong, I love Tawni, but sometimes it gets a little too much.

"Okey dokey, let's do this!" I said loudly to myself. Homework isn't really my thing. "Where to start? I think I will start with… a lunch break." So I packed the stuff away and smirked to myself as I walked out of the dressing room.

I was hoping to meet Chad on my way, like I had been doing every day this week. This time I wasn't planning to ignore him. I don't know why I suddenly wanted to meet him, it was just when I woke up this morning I felt happy by the thought of Chad.

But I was not to meet him on my way. Typical. The day I actually want to meet him he isn't there. I was kinda disappointed when I entered the cafeteria, but then I saw him sitting alone at his usual table.

He looked different than he had looked for the last couple weeks. He looked like he was sad but tried to hide it by showing anger. The anger you show when you refuse to admit to yourself that you are sad. Maybe something had happened to him?

I was about to sit by his table when I got to think about something. _What if he's mad at me for ignoring him? _I started to be ashamed of myself. I had no reason to ignore him. I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled and went over to him to apologize for being an asshole.

"Hey, Chad!" I greeted and smiled as big as I could.

"Hey…"

"How's it going?" Chad looked disbelieving at me and sighed.

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been ignoring me for three weeks, why are you suddenly talking to me?" I almost gasped by his voice. It sounded like it was… lost or something. It's hard to explain. His voice sounded so weak and sad. _Was this all because of me?_

"Yeah, about that… I have been acting like an asshole, and I am really, _really _sorry. Is it possible for you to forgive me?" When I said this he started to smile a weak smile. But the smile wasn't reaching his eyes, they were just like his voice; lost and sad.

"Of course, Sonny." He did sound a little happier, but I heard that he still was angry. I knew it, he wasn't really going to forgive me.

"Chad, don't be angry at me! I am seriously really sorry!"

"I'm not angry at _you, _Sonny."

"Really? Then who?" I said before a thought occupied my head. "Is someone flirting with Katie or something?" When I said this his eyes was filled with anger and sadness. His hands formed to fists and his body started to shake.

"Please don't say that name." he said, his voice dripping with anger. Ouch. What could have happened if he didn't want to even hear his name? The last time I saw them they were happy with each other. I couldn't decide if I should ask what was wrong, but when I had decided to ask him, a man came and interrupted.

"Chad, what happened last night between you and Katie?" The man looked like he was in his early forties. He had dark blond hear and really blue eyes. He had to be Chad's father. Chad looked away from his dad, his hands still formed like fists.

"Nothing happened, dad."

"Chad, I know something happened. You were clearly upset last night, and I just got a call from Katie's mother. She said that Katie had locked herself inside her room and refused to tell her what had happened. Have you two fought?"

"Dad, why are you asking me this?"

"Son, it is my duty as your father to support you when you are upset." That really touched me. Chad's father really must care about his son. Chad didn't answer him, he just stared in the opposite direction.

"Look, if you want any advice on how to make your girlfrie-"

"She is not my girlfriend, dad!" Chad finally looked at his father. "Can't you just… leave me alone?" Chad sounded like he was about to cry. His father didn't become angry, he just looked at Chad with sympathy.

"Ok, Chad. But remember that I am here for you if you want to talk." And then he left. It was pretty awkward to watch the conversation. Chad was looking down at the table with his lips held hard against each other.

"Chad?" I asked carefully. He looked up and I could see that he was close to tears. Something really bad must have happened between the two lovers. And I didn't mean to, but I couldn't get myself to feel sad for them. My day was lifted when he said that Katie wasn't his girlfriend.

"mhm?"

"Why did you… Why did you fight?" I was afraid he was going to tell me to leave him alone like he did with his father, but instead he just sighed and shrugged.

"I said that y – someone was beautiful, and then she was all 'you are my boyfriend, you're supposed to think I am prettier than everyone else'."

"Who?" Chad looked at me weird.

"Katie of course."

"No, I mean who did you say was beautiful?" I tried not to sound too jealous. Why am I jealous exactly? I don't… like Chad or anything?

"It doesn't matter." And with that we sat in awkward silence for a long time. But after a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you miss her?"

"No, I hate her!" Chad tried to sound angry, but I could tell that he was just sad. He didn't mean what he said.

"Are you sure about that?" He looked up to meet my eyes. I could tell by how he looked at me what he was going to say next. But instead he just shrugged.

"I miss her… as my friend."

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry for that crappy chapter. I am doing my best and yet it becomes that bad. So tell me how bad it was :)**

**IMPORTANT: I may not have time to update next week. We have a test at monday, and wednesday to friday I have a very impotant exam. Plus the handball practise, a handball game (with a team that is a year older than me, just saying) and a birthday party. But if I get a lot of reviews I may find time to do it anyway. We'll see when the time gets there. So review! It's important. **

**Byye!  
**


	7. I loved him

**A/N: Heeey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have just been really busy, you know? So yeah, my excuse this time is school (we had an exam that lasted for three days) and handball. I am really pround of myself because I went to all of my handball practises this week EVEN THOUGH it was cancelled because of the exam! It was only me and two more peoople who did that! **

**But anywaaay! This chapter is Katie's chapter. Because we don't really know so much about her, so I thought she needed to explain her feelings for Chad in this chapter. Yeah I know... you probably think that it's really lame of me to do that. BUT I DID IT ANYWAAAAAAAY! So haha! **

**Shoutout to: MiiMyselfandTime**

**LOLChanny819**

**Sienna hearts Disney Couples (twice)**

**Nunya**

**AND A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: VeVe2491 for being the first one to guess who Chad was playing the song for in my one-shot_ 'Kiss the Rain'_. I will not tell you who he was playing it for (because that may ruin the magic), but if you really want to know you can read who VeVe2491 thought he played it for in the reviews for the story and you'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance. I DO own Katie, the plot and Katie's parents though. And Chad's parents of course.

* * *

**

Katie's POV

I woke up the day after the fight with Chad feeling sad. I couldn't quite remember why I felt this way, so I got up from my bed and stretched. But then my eyes landed on a picture of me and Chad, and the memories from last night started to flow back in my mind.

When I got home last night all I managed to do was to storm up to my room, close the door and fall on my bed, crying my eyes out. My mom tried to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I refused. She didn't need to get the information about my love life.

Chad's words stung like a thousand daggers in my head. He never knew _how much _I liked him. I bet he thought it was just a crush, something that would go over in a few weeks, but it wasn't. I _loved _him.I mean, really loved him. So that's why it was so hard for me to hear that he thought Sonny Munroe was more beautiful than me.

I have nothing against Sonny, I still think she is amazing. But it was just that I thought Chad loved me back. But all this time all he has done is making me look like a fool. He didn't even like me.

Chad has always been a player, and I have no idea why. I always hated the way he acted around girls, but not once did I stop him. And now he had done the same thing with me. He said that the only reason he still was with me was because I was his best friend. That was the most hurtful thing he said. What he basically said was that he had hated to be my boyfriend and that I was a pain in the butt to him. And it meant that none of the things he had said to me was true.

I heard a car outside and I looked out the window. Chad's car drove away. In all this mess I felt sorry for Chad. It was Sunday and he had to work. I laughed sarcastic over myself. He broke my heart and I feel sorry for him? There must be something wrong with me.

I felt the hot tears race down my cheek and I let a small sob escape from my mouth. I usually don't make any noise when I cry because I don't want people to feel sorry for me.

I sat down at my bed, holding my own arms around me. _How could he do this to me? _He should have just talked to me when he found out that he didn't have feelings for me. Maybe he was afraid that I would misunderstand? _Am I really that hard to talk to?_ The tears continued to run down my face and fall to the ground.

I looked up and got a look at myself in the mirror. _Is that really me?_ The sign was horrible. I got up to study my face. _I was ugly. _My face was read from the tears, and yesterday's makeup was smashed all over my face, seeing that I was not able to remove it yesterday. And not only was I ugly, I was fat too. I must have gained lots of pounds since the last time I checked the mirror!

_No wonder why he doesn't like me. It's my own fault. If I wasn't this ugly and fat, he would like me. _I was angry at myself. I never wanted to look at myself again. I hated the mirror. So I formed my hand to a fist and smashed it in the mirror. The pieces of crushed mirror fell to the ground. _Much better. _

I was afraid that my parents had heard the crushing noise, but no footsteps were heard. I guess they're in their deepest sleep. Lucky people. Or maybe they're not that lucky. I mean, they have to look at me every day.

I fell together on the ground, right in front of the crushed mirror. I almost had forgotten about Chad, but when my eyes landed on the same picture again, the pain came back. It was like someone had shot me in my heart. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to punish myself for letting Chad slip away. So I grabbed the sharpest piece from the mirror.

I placed the object over my wrist, my whole body shaking of fear. I didn't want to kill myself. But I had do get some kind of punishment, so I brought the piece a different place on my arm, a place where it wasn't going to cut my pulse.

I jumped a little when the sharp side hit my skin. But the pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside, so I figured out that I had to continue. I slowly drifted the blade through my skin, making it a long scar. The blood was dripping out, and I nearly screamed. _I deserve it, I deserve it. _I couldn't think of anything else.

I had to suffer, I had to get the pain outside. If it was outside, maybe I would forget the pain inside. I removed the piece and placed it another place, to make a new scar. _This is for being fat_! That scar was made faster than the first, and with more anger. Now I had two bloody scars. I found a new spot and made a third scar. _And that was for being ugly. _Three bloody scars.

The blood dripped to at the floor, combined with my tears and my pain. I sighed. The pain inside was finally gone. For now. I took the piece of crushed mirror and hid it in under my bed. I was going to need it when the pain came back.

* * *

**A/N: YES I KNOW IT WAS BAD! Or at least that's what I personally think. What did YOU think of it?**

**And FYI, Katie isn't cutting herself because she feels sorry for herlself, she does it because she want to punish herself for being 'ugly af fat'. And maybe a little because she feels sorry for herself. I don't know, she's very complicated. **

**And remember; 0 Reviews = 0 new chapter. **


	8. Early Valentine's Day

**A/N: Soo, I'm back again! I BET you missed me :) Naah, I'm just kidding with you. Well, it's been about three days since I've updated. **

**Shoutout to: DannySamLover20**

**TVDTSChanny**

**LOLChanny819**

**ChannyLoveYou**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**Sienna hearts Disney Couples**

**You guys is way to nice! I haven't got any flames at all in any of my stories! And that's good btw. Don't think that it means that you have to flame me! And now on with the story. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny with a chance. But I DO own that poem in this chapter ;)**

**This is for my sister, who constantly barged trough the door as I was writing. **

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

Even though I wouldn't admit it, the conversation with my dad made me feel much better. I mean, just to know that he cares… It's like medicine. And another thing that was a plus, I noticed a _hint _of jealousy in Sonny's voice when she asked me who Ithought was beautiful.

Oh Sonny, if only I could get myself to tell you my feelings for you!

The only reason why I'm not telling her is because I'm scared. I'm scared of being turned down, to be left alone. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me. In fact, she told me she hated me **(A/N: In 'battle of the network stars' season 1 she actually yelled that to him :o) **And even though she sounded like she was jealous today, I'm pretty sure I just imagined it. But oh well, that isn't going to ruin my day. I'm just happy she speaks to me again.

Speaking of Sonny… Why isn't she with her cast? I saw them walking out of the studio for about two hours ago. Maybe they're back? No, it's almost eight, they would've went right home. So why isn't she? Is it trouble over at 'Chuckle City' again?

So since I was bored I decided to see if she was okay. After all, she came to comfort me when I was upset. At least that's what I told myself. But deep inside my soul, I knew the real reason was because I wanted to see my Sonshine again.

* * *

As I walked through the halls, on my way to the Prop House, I saw a paper hanging on the wall. You know those papers with information or commercial on them? Yeah, it was one of those. As I got closer to it, I saw that we in fact had the same paper hanging in the Mackenzie Falls stage. I hadn't read it thought, I was too busy shooting to read it.

I stood in front of the little piece of white paper. On the top of the page it was a picture of fireworks, and under that it was a text.

_**VALENTINE'S DAY IS CLOSE! **_I read. What do they mean with 'close'? It's almost a month before Valentine's Day! But I continued to read anyway.

_**VALENTINE'S DAY IS CLOSE!**_

_**To celebrate this wonderful day of love coming up,**_

_**We will send up firework 'til you beg us to stop**_

_**Even though it's quite a while**_

_**To the day arrives with a smile**_

_**Take your beloved to the beach**_

_**You're gonna have a wonderful day each**_

_**Be there this Sunday**_

"_**It'll be amazing" you may say**_

_**The show starts at 10 PM**_

_**If you're single, then bring a friend! **_

I stared at the piece of paper. Why do they celebrate Valentine's Day a _month _before it's up? That's just stupid. I actually think Katie mentioned this event too. I bet she was going to make me go with her, even though I would have told her that I didn't want to go. But I think it would have been nice to go see the fireworks with Sonny.

I had almost forgotten why I was looking for Sonny in the first place until I shook my head from thinking about making out with her under the fireworks. I continued to walk and soon entered the Prop House.

She was sitting on the couch, bending over some paper she was writing on. I assumed that it was a sketch she wrote. I walked quietly in and sat beside her. She didn't even look up, she was too busy with what she was doing. I don't think she noticed me, but I heard her mumble something.

"Stupid math!" she spat to the paper. Aha! She wasn't writing a sketch, she was in fact doing her homework!

"Whatcha doing?" She jumped when I said this and screamed, before she saw it was only me. I put my hands up in a defensive position.

"CHAD! Don't do that!" she screamed to me.

"Sorry! I thought you knew I was there!" I could see that she was just acting. She wasn't angry at me because I had interrupted her while working, she seemed almost happy. I bet she was just waiting for an excuse to stop working.

"It's OK." Her eyes softened. Oh great. I bet she thinks she has to treat me like a piece of glass because of my breakup. But she doesn't have to. I'm perfectly fine, I'm just… a little sad because Katie probably hates me. But it's too late to do something about it, isn't it?

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite Random without being questioned?" I joked. She seemed to catch that it was just a joke, because she gave me 'that look'.

"I was just wondering why you were here when all those other Randoms are out?" She got an annoyed look on her face

"Because while _they _get C's and B's in school I get D's, and my mom is threatening to move back to Wisconsin if I don't get better grades. So therefore I have to do my homework while they're out for pizza."

"Do you need any help?" I offered her. My grades are fine. They're not the best in our class but not the worst either.

"I would say yes, but I'm so sick of schoolwork right now. But thanks for the offer though." She smiled and put her books down. As I watched her I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

And her hair. I had never before seen any hair so beautiful. My hand reached out to touch it, but then she moved her head and turned on the TV. _She doesn't like you. You would have made a completely fool out of yourself. _

I couldn't help myself, I kept staring at her. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. _Chad! Stop staring! She's going to notice you, and then – _

"What?" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean with what?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not staring! Who says I'm staring?"

"I do, because you are. Do I have something in my face or something?" She started to fiddle with her face.

"No, you look completely normal." I assured her. _Yeah, she looks beautiful, like she does every day._

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sonny, I was just staring. Could you please forget it?"

"Fine." She shrugged and turned her attention to the TV, where they now were showing the news.

Why didn't I just tell her my feelings? I had the chance to do it, right then. I could have told her that I was staring at her because she was the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest girl I'd ever seen in my entire life. But I didn't. You know why? Because I am a chicken. Every time I get a little scared I back off.

_You can't let fear control your life! You should ask her out! _A voice inside my head said.

Who are you?

_I'm you._

How can you be me? I thought I was me!

_I'm inside your head, you fool!_

How?

_Just ask her to see the fireworks with you._

I shook my head to get out of the fight with myself. I thought about it. I guess I was right. I _shouldn't _let fear control my life. Not if I wanted to live a happy life. I looked over at Sonny again and tried to convince myself.

"Sonny?" My mouth reacted before my brain did.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…" I hesitated before I took a deep breath and jumped for it. "Would you go to the beach with me? You know, for the celebration of the early Valentine's Day?" There's no turning back now. She just looked surprised at me. _Oh no, she's going to say no! I knew it, she doesn't like me!_

Sonny seemed to be in shock. _I bet she's afraid to turn me down, that she thinks I will break if she says no. _She slowly opened her mouth.

"You know, as friends." I quickly said, right before she was going to say something. Her mouth closed and she looked down.

"Oh. Yeah, OK." She really wanted to go with me? Even as friends? I smiled to her. _At least I'm going with her._

"Good."

"Good," she replied, smiling.

"Fine."

"Fine! When does it start?" I looked at my watch.

"In about an hour. It starts at 10 PM and its 8.51PM now.

"Good, then we have time to change." She said and got up from the couch. She started to walk out of the Prop House, probably to go to her dressing room.

"Change? Why do we need to change?" I followed her.

"Chad, I'm wearing sweat pants and you're wearing your Mackenzie Falls uniform." I looked down at myself. She was right, I didn't want to go in my uniform.

"I'll just go change then. Pick you up about a quarter to ten?"

"Yup, see you then!" And with that she closed the door right in my face. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was going with my Sonshine on a date. Fine, it wasn't _actually _a date, but I was going out with her. I smiled to myself and turned around to go to my own dressing room. All I could think about was Sonny, and I had completely forgotten about the girl who once was my best friend.

**

* * *

A/N: Urk. This chapter was BAD! Seriously! Ok, I want you to review your HONEST opinion about this chapter. I personally think it was the worst chapter I have written, so if you agree, tell me. And if I get a lot of bad feedback on this chapter I'll delete it. And if I don't get feedback at all I'll stop to write this story. So reviiew and tell me what you think!**


	9. Fireworks

**A/N: Hey guys... I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating for over a month! I have just been so busy you wouldn't believe it! I haven't even had time to read or review any other stories!**

**I actually wrote the beginning of the chapter about the day after I postet the last chapter, but I didn't have time to write the end before today. So I wote it extra long to make it up (OK, it's not _that _long, but you get it), and I hope you're not too angry at me :(**

**Shoutout to: MiiMyselfandTime**

**LOLChanny819**

**.Jenna**

**Channylover26**

**ANTICIPATING CHANNY - Yes, I'm planning for more drama to happen, you just have to wait x)  
**

**cassie**

**fanra**

**ChannyLoveYou**

**You guys seriously don't know how much it means to me everytime I read a review :)**

**_Previously:_ Chad fell in love with Sonny, fell in love with Katie and asked her to be his girlfriend, he fell in love with Sonny again, broke up with Katie and hated her blablabla, he didn't hate her, Katie became emo, Chad asked Sonny out 'as friends' and Sonny smashed the door in his face when she was going to change clothes. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that they would film season 3 of Sonny with a chance without waiting for Demi if I owned it?  
**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I smashed the door right in his face, not on purpose of course. I just had to hurry inside my dressing room before the huge grin was going to spread all over my face. As soon as the door was closed it was there. The grin, that is.

_Chad asked me out. _

Even though he asked me just as friends, he still did it. He asked me to go to the beach with him, to look at the fireworks and celebrate (an early) Valentine's Day. That's like the biggest date place/time of the year! How could I be this lucky?

I just realized something. The reason I was so jealous of Chad and Katie is that I like Chad. A lot. I just didn't know it before right now. Oh my God.

_What am I going to wear?_

I looked down at myself. I was wearing sweat pants and a lazy t-shirt. I groaned. _Why did I have to wear that when he asked me?_ I froze and stood on the same place for a long time. I have no idea why. Suddenly I snapped out of it and ran over to my wardrobe-closet.

I started to take things out and throw them at the floor as I didn't like them. It couldn't be too fancy, I still remembered that we were going as friends. My heart stung a little by that thought but I ignored it.

I took out some black, skinny jeans and a big white t-shirt with a smiley face on. I wasn't quite sure if I liked it, so I tried it on. And boy, it was _perfect. _The outfit totally said, _we're-chilling-at-the-beach-as friends-even-though-I-want-to-be-more-than-that-so-kiss-me-before-I-kill-you. _Well, not exactly. But it was cool though!

I looked into the mirror and considered if I should do my makeup over, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, Sonny. Ready to go?"

What? Wasn't Chad like, an hour to early? I started to panic and looked over at the clock. Wow, it actually was a quarter to ten! I guess I must have taken longer time than I thought! I turned around from the mirror and faced him.

"Hey! Um, I guess." We stood there in awkward silence, and I looked at Chad. He wore his usual stuff, a black t-shirt with a leather jacket **(A/N: NOT REAL LEATHER! I'm sorry, but I don't wear the real stuff because I'm completely against it, and Chad is too) **and a pair of skinny (but not too skinny) jeans.

"Well, let's go then! It's starts in ten minutes!" Chad said after a couple of awkward minutes. I nodded and started to walk towards him. As I came closer I smelled his cologne. I tried to ignore it, but it was literally the best cologne I had ever smelled.

We had to walk all the way from my dressing room to his car, and we walked in awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say to 'break the ice' but it was like I had a blockade between my brain and the rest of my body. All I could think of was that I was walking with _Chad._

I kept on looking at him, he was smiling. He was not smirking – no, he was smiling a _real _smile.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you agreed to come with me." Chad said truthfully. I smiled back at him. This Chad was different from the Chad Dylan Cooper I knew. This Chad was the real one, the one who didn't have to pretend to be something he was not. I liked it.

"Me too." And the rest of the walk (and car ride) was in silence. Not the awkward one though, the comfortable one.

Just as we opened the car door, the first firework exploded, and caused echoes of joy. Chad came over to my side and smiled at me.

"Um, do you want to stand closer to the ocean or something?"

"No thanks, I think its good enough here." I replied. We were not parked in a parking spot, Chad had parked a little closer to the beach, a place where it didn't came too much people. It was good. This way we got some privacy.

We leaned back against the car and watched the fireworks explode. We stood pretty close to each other, so close that his body was pressed against mine. I felt an urge to hug him, kiss him and tell him how much I cared about him. But it was no way I could do that.

First of all; we were going as friends

Second; I don't think my cast would like it, they don't exactly think the best of him.

And third; he just broke up with his girlfriend who used to be his best friend. He's probably not ready to move on yet.

So I just stood there, ignoring the butterflies inside my stomach.

I was starting to get cold, it was ten at night after all, and I started to regret not wearing a jacket. Although my t-shirt was awesome, I was pretty sick of its non-warmness. I tried to hide my shiver by covering myself with my arm, but Chad saw me.

"Here, take my jacket." He took of his jacket and handed it to me.

"No way, Chad! You'll freeze!" I tried to protest, although I wanted _so bad _to wear it.

"It doesn't matter. Take the jacket now, Munroe."

"Fine." I smiled at him.

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good!" he finished and I smiled.

"Thanks Chad." It was his turn to smile.

"No problem, Sonshine."

Now that I wore the jacket I felt much better. Now I could actually _enjoy _the fireworks. Just as I looked up at the sky, a firework exploded in the shape of a heart. It was absolutely beautiful. I noticed Chad staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I pretended not to see.

Somewhere at the beach, where all the people were, music started to play. Somewhere in my mind I recognized the song as Kiss From A Rose by Seal. A new firework formed as a heart exploded, and Chad grabbed my hand for the first time ever. His fingers danced among mine, and soon he felt like a part of my own hand.

The ball of electricity inside me grew bigger, and I turned around to face Chad. He sent me a look as to say 'Is it OK if I hold your hand?' I smiled back at him, telling him it was _more _than OK.

He stepped a little closer to me, his face only about three inches away. My breathing started to get heavier, and I could feel the blush creep up my face. _Is he going to kiss me?_ He opened his mouth, and I felt like fainting.

"Hey, Sonny?" he said so low, it was almost a whisper.

"Uh huh?"

"Do you want to –" his voice was shaking of nervousness. Or maybe he was just cold. "Do you want to dance?" I felt myself nod, even though I was in trance. His eyes were just so… blue.

He smiled, satisfied by my nod, and dragged me closer to the ocean. The song switched to Apologize by Timbaland. We just stood in front of each other, not knowing where to start. Then I couldn't take it anymore, and took the initiative and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms flew to my waist almost immediately.

At first we both tensed, not used to the other ones touching. But soon we relaxed and just enjoyed to be in each other's arms. At least that's what I did.

We danced slowly, with our eyes closed. It was the perfect dance every girl dream of, and I got to experience it. With my own prince Charming. Swooned by my own thoughts, I rested my head on Chad's shoulder while my hand flew up to his hair.

And boy, how _soft _his hair was. I know he had tried to tell me about it before, but I never actually _believed _him! This may sound weird, but I felt like having my hand in his hair forever. I never wanted to take it away. I knew that I eventually had to, but I wanted the feeling of his hair between my fingers to last forever.

Suddenly Chad pulled away. Okay, he didn't _pull away, _he just removed his head and looked me into my eyes instead. He had a weird look in his eyes as if he wondered if I was Ok.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you twirling my hair around your fingers while moaning?" Oh shit. I had been moaning? How stupid is it possible to be?

* * *

Chad's POV

Personally I think it was _extremely_ funny how she moaned, but I guess she was embarrassed by the fact that she did it. I mean, I know Chad Dylan Cooper's hair is delicious, but come on. No one had ever moaned before. I could get used to this.

Sonny's face became white as snow for a minute, before it turned as red as a tomato. Wait – Sonny Munroe was _blushing?_ Man, she was cute when she was blushing. After a little while I found out that she had been suffering enough.

"Sonny, it's Okay. Don't worry about it."

"Chad, I swear – I didn't know that I was moaning! It was an accident!"

"Sonny, seriously don't worry about it. I don't think you're weird or anything. In fact I think it was pretty adorable." She smiled by this, happy that I didn't make fun of her.

I had completely forgotten about what position we were in. And when I remembered it, I felt my heart grow bigger. All of my unhappiness disappeared, all that was left was Sonny and her smile. Her beautiful smile that could light up my whole day. I'm pretty sure that smile of hers could do anything. If she was about to be murdered, all she had to do was to smile to the murderer, and everything would be fine.

I wanted to make that smile _mine. _I wanted to be able to call Sonny _mine_. Only _mine_, not anyone else's. I knew that I had the power to do it right there, right then. If I only dared to bend down and kiss her.

Sonny stared at me with those darn, beautiful brown eyes of hers. We were still holding around each other, her hands around my neck and my hands around her waist. The weird thing was that no one cared about us. Not even the paparazzi. There was no one who came up to us and asked us for autographs, no one who took pictures. I mean – Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper together at Valentine's Day dancing at the beach. It would be huge if anyone took a picture.

Maybe it was Cupid who watched over us. Yeah, that must be it. He was letting us have a private day together.

_It would be such a shame if we wasted it. _

And right then, right there, I bent down and Kissed Sonny Munroe. At first she didn't react and wasn't kissing me back. But soon her eyes closed and she started to move her lips. And at the second I felt her lips move, fireworks exploded on the inside. It felt like my heart had a party.

I laterally couldn't think about anything, couldn't feel anything and couldn't taste anything but Sonny. Her lips felt so delicious, so perfect and _pure. _I know that probably sound weird, but they were pure. I could taste the different between Sonny and all the other Barbie-girls I've kissed. When I kissed the Barbie-girls I could almost taste all of the other guys they'd tasted. But Sonny… I could feel that when she kissed someone it was for real.

_This _was for real.

Sonny and me.

I had never felt like this about any girl before. Not even Katie. Katie was a strong crush, but I was pretty sure that Sonny was something much, much more.

_Maybe _it was love.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Happy now? I really hope so. **

**Wohoo, they kissed! But wait! The story isn't done yet! But that goes against everything I believe in! What could possibly happen later? **

**That is for me to know and for you to find out. **

**And guess what you have to do to find it out? YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! REVIEW 'TILL YOU KILL THE POOR REVIEW-BUTTON! Please?  
**


	10. God's will

**A/N: heyhey again! I have been good, haven't I? I updated like yesterday, and now I'm updating AGAIN? But anyway, this is kinda a fillerchapter, so it's possible it's a bit boring. This is a Katie chapter again, so you don't _have _to read it, but I would reccomend it. That way you'll get more of the situation Katie's in, and how that affects her actions later. I'm not _quite _sure how this story is going to end, but I have and idea. And it involves Katie (kinda). **

**Oh, and next chapter is kinda a filler-chapter too.**

**Shoutout to:  
*MiiMyselfandTime  
*DannySamLover20  
*ChannyLoveYou  
*TheirDiamonds  
*ChannyLover26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance. If I did I would make Sterling Knight marry me.

* * *

**

Katie's POV

They didn't see me where I was hiding in the bushes. But I watched the whole scene, from the beginning to the end. The reason I was there in the first place? I have really no idea. Maybe I just wanted to get out of the house. Or maybe I was so desperate that I came to the beach to see if there was anyone who might like me there.

The minute I got close enough to smell the ocean I started to regret. I watched all those happy couples, wishing it was me with a boy. More precisely Chad Dylan Cooper.

Luckily it was pretty cold outside, so I could wear a jacket. That way no one would see my scars. I arrived at the beach a little before ten, so it wasn't much that was happening. It was only a lot of peoples who held around each other while waiting for the firework to be shot up.

I felt something wet roll down my face. Was that a tear? I brought my finger up to dry it. I wouldn't want anyone to see how pathetic I was. The fireworks exploded and I decided I should just go home. No one was going to even look at me anyway, I was too ugly and fat.

I walked farer and farer away from the center of the peoples and walked away, until I got a look on a very familiar car. And two very familiar people standing against it. I don't know what I was thinking, but I bent down and hid in the bushes.

_Look at them. Look how Chad is watching her, and how she pretends not to see. _Why am I always the unlucky one? Why is it always me who stands alone, left with no one to hold? Sonny doesn't know how lucky she is. I know that Chad likes her. That's why he broke up with me.

I felt another tear fall down my cheek, but I ignored it. I wanted so bad to destroy them, destroy what they had together. But I couldn't do that. I _wouldn't _do that. They probably deserve to be together, to be happy. I have probably done something wrong, so I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Chad.

Suddenly they started to move, Chad was dragging Sonny after her hand away from the car. They just stood there for a minute before Sonny leaned forward and they started to dance. _It really looked stupid. _

After a while, Chad pulled away and looked weird at Sonny. _Is he going to break up with her too? Or are they even together? _They talked for a while, and then suddenly Chad bent down and kissed Sonny.

My heart felt like it was crushed. I had never before felt any pain like that. The pain I felt this morning was nothing compared to this. How could he kiss her the _day_ after we broke up? Doesn't he have a heart?

The kissing just continued and continued. I felt like I had to puke. The man I loved kissed another girl right in front of me. It wasn't just one tear down my cheek anymore, it was thousands. Every tear was a piece of my heart, a part of my happiness. I ran home crying, and I cried until all of my happiness was gone. I knew that I could never be happy again.

I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. There it was again. The fat monster of a reflection I was. I fell on my knees in front of the toilet and held my arms around my body. My parents wouldn't be home before the next day, so I could get some peace. I screamed from the top of my lungs, I screamed 'til my lungs were sore.

I felt like killing myself. But I would never do that. Because no matter how bad your life is, how miserable you feel, it's always better to live than to die. Everything is better than dying. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't do some harm to my body.

I wanted to destroy myself. If God already had decided that my life should be a hell, then I would help him. I would help him to make me suffer. It's not like I deserved anything else.

I cried like never before, sobbing higher than I had ever sobbed, and got up from the floor. I went to my room and found the piece of broken mirror. I quickly brought it to the bathroom and stood in front of the full-size mirror.

"If I'm g-going to be this fat and ugly, I'm going to s-suffer the consequences!" I said to myself while placing the broken piece in my hand to my arm. And I started to cut. First one more cut, then another. I continued to cut until my arm was filled with blood, and the pain was too strong for me to continue.

I screamed and dropped the piece of mirror. It really hurt. I fell to my knees crying one again, and crawled on the floor towards the toilet. I pulled myself up and put a finger deep down in my troth. And guess what? I puked. I did it again and again and again, until it was nothing left in my stomach.

_What have I done?_

I felt so weak, so sore. I couldn't move, it was just so painful. But I had to, I had to wash away the blood and hide the evidence. Mom and Dad couldn't know what I was doing to myself. They would just send me to a hospital so I could get 'help'. But I don't want that to happen.

_I deserve this.

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh, is this the beginning of Anorexia and Bullemia (I BET I misspelled that, I'm to lazy to check. But I know you'll understand what I mean) I smell? Wow, Katie have the potential to suffer for the rest of her life here. ****Let's hope she'll be OK later. We'll see. **

**Next chapter will probably be up soon, It's already 1/2 done. But I want some (a lot x)) reviews before I post it. SO REVIEW AND IT WILL BE UP SOONER!**

**See yah later my puppies! **

**-Emily (ze ztrange)  
**


	11. To tell something Random

**A/N: Heyhey! I'm back again! Isn't it wonderful how update the day after I updated last time? Nah, just kidding. But anywaaaay, this is another filler chapter. I have a bit of writer's block right now. I _know _how the story is going to end, I just don't know how to put it in words, you know? I don't know how long I should make the end last. **

**Shoutout to:**

*** DannySamLover20  
* Sienna. Heart. Jella  
* MiiMyselfandTime  
* zarachannylover101  
* LOLChanny819 (twice)  
* It'sLittleMe**

**Thank y'all! Love you guys for bothering to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance. GOT IT YET?

* * *

**Sonny's POV

I woke up to the sound of butterflies the day after my adventure at the beach, which is strange, because butterflies don't make any noise. Maybe it was only my imagination. Maybe it was my happiness who talked to me from my heart.

You see, this was the day after _the kiss. _Chad Dylan Cooper actually kissed me, believe it or not. And he told me that he liked me. He actually _likes _me. I can't believe how I can be this lucky! Like I found out yesterday, I like him too. And I told him that.

I don't quite know where this leaves us, though, because he didn't ask me out. But I think we're a 'thing' now. At least I hope so, because I really like Chad.

My thoughts were interrupted when I sat down by the breakfast table by my mom who gave me a magazine who covered the celebration yesterday. I was afraid that someone had taken a picture of me and Chad, because I thought I saw something in the bushes yesterday. But after I had read quickly trough the paper I found out it was only my imagination. We were still a secret. Puh, this makes it a whole lot easier.

"Sweetie, you have to eat your breakfast right away, or else you're going to be late for work."

"Oh yeah, sorry Mom!" I shuffled the food into my mouth to be finished as fast as I could.

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's you who are going to suffer if you're late!" My face lit up. She said 'Apologize'. As in Apologize by Timbaland, the song we danced to yesterday. The memories from the day before flew back to my mind, and I suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably, requiring weird looks from my mom. After a while the giggling stopped and I could breathe again.

"Why are you so laughable today?" my mom asked me as if she knew what was going on.

"Oh, no reason my dear Mom!"

"Does it have anything about Valentine's Day to do?" my mom turned to face me, eager to know what I had on my heart.

"Maaaaybe!" I said, dragging the syllable. "But I really have to leave now, bye mom!"

"sonneey!" my Mom yelled after me as I ran out of my apartment.

When I drove to the studio I had a couple of different feelings in my body. I was happy because I was going to see Chad again for the first time since yesterday, but I was also afraid of how my cast would take it when I told them about _us. _I couldn't keep it from them, it would only make it worse when they found out. It would be impossible to keep it as a secret too, because I bet it would be huge if the paparazzi found out.

_I'll keep it as a secret a little longer. That won't hurt. _

I parked my car and slowly stepped out of it. I walked twenty-seven steps to the door and went inside. I walked as slowly as I could, looking for Chad on my way. I didn't have any reason to look for him, I just really wanted to see him.

But soon I entered the Prop-house where my whole cast were. I think they were looking at something, because they all were bent down over Tawni (who were sitting on the couch) and stared angrily at something she had in her hand.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I said in my always-so-happy voice. But instead of being met by happy greetings from the other peoples, they just stared at me with angry expressions. Huh? I haven't done anything to make them angry? Wait a minute…

What did I do yesterday? It couldn't be the thing with Chad because it wasn't in the magazines, so they couldn't know about it. Let me see… Yesterday I- aha!

I told them that I was going to buy one chocolate, but I bought two! And I lied and told them that the chocolate machine was broken! I bet they asked the janitor, and he told them I lied! I am a horrible person!

"Sonny, is there something you would like to say to us?" Tawni asked with her angry voice.

"Uh-"

"Yes Sonny, how could you betray us like this?" Nico exclaimed. Aren't they overreacting a bit? I just ate one more chocolate than I told them I was going to!

"I'm sorry! It was just… The chocolate looked so good!" I screamed, all of them looking taken back.

"What are you talking about Sonny?"

"Don't you see? She's trying to confuse us!" Zora said to the others. What? I was telling the truth!

"What? Zora, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that I lied to you guys yesterday about the chocolate machine being broken! What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about – " Tawni said before being interrupted by Grady.

"You lied about that? Sonny, how could you _lie _about chocolate?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sonny, we're not talking about that." Tawni said, her voice sounding angrier. Suddenly she got a pretending-to-be-happy-but-is-really-mad-look on her face. A really scary one may I say.

"Sonny, did you know that there was an early Valentine's Day celebration yesterday at the beach?"

"Yeeeeees?" What is she hinting to? She couldn't be hinting to me and Chad, no one took a picture of us. Well, no one who put it in a paper that is.

"Well, I was there yesterday with a guy I don't remember the name of, and guess what I saw?" _Darn. Wait! Pretend like you don't know what she is talking about!_

"I don't know, Tawni, what _did _you see?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"Why don't you take a look yourself? I took a picture of it." Tawni showed the phone to me with a _very _angry expression on her face. I looked at the phone.

There it was, a picture of me and Chad, _kissing. _Wow, Chad looked so _hot _while kissing. I almost forgot about my cast standing there, all I could think of was the day at the beach. The dance. The _kiss. _

I started to giggle again, like I did at the breakfast table this morning. I remembered the feeling of Chad's lips against mine, how he gently bit my lip and sucked on it and – _earth to Sonny!_ _Your cast is still standing around you, waiting for an explanation! _I immediately stopped to giggle and looked up to see my cast looking at me strange.

"Explain. Now." Tawni said in a way that told me that I just had to tell her.

"Fine. I went to the beach with Chad, but we were just going as friends!"

"Friends? Are you calling _that _for 'just friends'?" Nico said, gesturing to the picture.

"I didn't say we_ left_ as friends, did I?" I tried to sound cool about it, but in reality I was terrified. What if they wouldn't talk to me again?

"What. Does. That. Mean?" All of them exclaimed, telling me that they weren't OK with it. _Ok Sonny, just get this over with. _

"Fine, I admit it. Chad and I are together. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, he didn't really ask me out or anything, but we told each other we had feelings for each other."

"TRAITIOR!" Zora suddenly shouted.

"I'm not a traitor!"

"Yes you are! You're _with _the enemy!"

"Why can't y'all just be happy for me?"

"Because it's Chad!" Tawni shouted. I didn't answer that. Why are they so against Chad? I know there's the rivaly between the two shows, but they should've got over that by now! And Chad isn't _that _bad. We have done some cruel stuff the Mackenzie Falls cast too.

"That's not a reason, Tawni." I said quietly.

"Yes it is. But you know what? It's fine. Just don't come crawling back to us for comfort when he breaks up with you." This made my heart sunk. I had never actually thought about that Chad could break up with me. I just assumed that we would be together forever.

"I won't. Because he won't break up with me." I said to them, not quite sure if I really meant it. After all, he broke up with Katie after just three weeks.

**

* * *

A/N: Beep beeep! Who can say 'worst chapter ever'? LOL! Seriously, I'm laughing so hard right now because of how bad it is. Boring, boring, boring. Puh-lease review so I'll fell better? I'm almost to tears. I have lost my writing skills ;( Naah, just kidding. Never had anyone. **

**-Emily (ze ztrange)**


	12. Author's Note Please Read

**I'm sorry you guys, but I've completely lost it. I have no idea what to write next. I know how I want the story to end, but I don't know how to get to the ending. So I have to pause this story for a while. I'm really sorry, but I have no choice. Isn't it better to wait and get a good chapter than to rush it and get a bad chapter?**

**I don't know when I will finish it, though. It could be tomorrow, next week or in ten years. Maybe this story isn't going to have an ending at all. I don't know.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all the peoples out there who reviewed, rated or even just read this story. I seriously love all of you. You're what made me keep writing the story even though I really didn't want to.**

**And when I think about it, the story doesn't really need an ending. If you just ignore the last two chapters, you can actually say that it's done. Sonny and Chad kissed. They are together.**

**Special shoutout to:**  
*** MiiMyselfandTime**  
*** Sienna. Heart. Jella**  
*** DannySamLover20**  
*** It'sLittleMe**  
***LOLChanny819**  
*** xXDemiSellyTayMileyChannyXx (twice)**  
*** FanOfYou (twice)**

**Those 7 peoples are kinda special to me. They were with me to the ending. I know that there's a lot more peoples who read the story to the ending, but these 7 were the only ones who reviewed. I love them for that.**

**Thank you guys for reading long enough to read this note. Bye!**

**- Emily**

**PS: the coolest people are those who review a story even though it's (most likely) done ;)  
**


End file.
